


Silly Kiss

by hito_ritabi



Series: NTN [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giggle-fest as Crow keeps kissing every bit of exposed skin that he can while Will is trying to change shirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Kiss

One day...

 

While getting changed from his vest and dress-shirt standing next to his bed, Will kept having a slight problem interrupt him. Crow was sitting on the edge of his bed, and kept darting forward to kiss any bit of exposed skin that would come near him.

 

Trying to sound serious, Will jerked his elbow away from Crow, the most recent _victim_ in this weird, silly situation. “Stop that!” Will ordered, turning to look at Crow with a smile he couldn't seem to make vanish from his lips.

 

Crow just gave him a playful grin, his cobalt eyes glistening in the firelight of the lamps. “Mmm, _salty_.” He said, widening his smile as his pink tongue darted out to lick the bottom half of his lip.

 

Will turned away from him, and started to take off the other sleeve of his shirt. Crow darted forward and kissed at the same elbow again. When Will recoiled his arm, giggling, Crow adjusted his position quickly and kissed Will's forearm, followed by his wrist and then his shoulderblade.

 

“Stop!” Will protested, his word interrupted by the clear sounds of giggling. Will kept turning left and right, trying to dart his body away from Crow without stepping away. All the while, Crow was making exaggerated pleased noises and musings from his throat. Giggles continued to erupt from Will's throat as he moved, now only halfway attempting to avoid the loving gesture.

 

By the time Will was out of his shirt and trying to pull on his yellow sweater, Crow had kissed a large portion of Will's upper-body, leaving behind a few small red hickies in his wake.

 

Will turned to face Crow, propping his right hand on his hip, his thumb slipping into the waistband of his slacks. “Would you stop already?” He asked, smiling. Crow glanced up at Will, then took his chance and darted forward to kiss Will's left forearm. Another playful giggle escaped Will's throat as he pulled his arm back, but it was too slow. All Crow had to do was lean forward to kiss at his abdomen.

 

Will huffed, an exasperated noise of air coming out as his chest caved. He reached his arms up and started to pull down his sweater from his neck to his middle. Crow saw his opportunity and reached up his left arm, snaking it around Will's torso. Will felt the arm and laughed as he pulled down the fabric, stepping forward until he was between Crow's legs. Once the sweater was on fully, Will placed a hand gently down on Crow's shoulder, while his right hand returned to his hip in a manner that suggested irritation.

 

“Are you done now?” Will asked, raising a brow as a smile hung in the corner of his lip.

 

“I wanna kiss here now.” Crow commented, returning the smile. He lifted his right hand and tapped his own bottom lip with his index finger.

 

Will's expression relaxed, his smile fading. His ocean-blue eyes darted around, studying the look on Crow's face as he contemplated if he should reward Crow after all the difficulty he'd just given Will. However, the desire to kiss Crow was too much, welling into Will's chest. As if a switch flicked, Will leaned down to close the distance between their faces as he shut his eyes. Crow saw the motion and lifted his chin to meet Will in a gentle kiss. After a brief pass of seconds, Crow pulled away. Not wanting the tender kiss to end, Will followed, leaning his neck and shoulders forward, but he did allow their lips to part.

 

Crow stopped just as their lips parted. A different genuinely sweet smile snaked onto his lips as he whispered softly against Will's lips. He opened his eyes slightly to see Will's were still shut in his daze. “You want another?”

 

Will didn't respond with his words. Instead, he just let gravity guide his head down the last centimeter until he felt his forehead brush tenderly against Crow's brow. The sweet motion was all Crow could take before he arced his neck and planted his lips on Will's for another kiss. It was short, but a bit longer than the first one. When their lips parted, Will took a soft breath, then leaned back into Crow's lips for a third kiss. Crow responded, taking the initiative to create a small sucking and pinching motion with his lips against Will's. Will let out a noise deep in his throat, but pulled from the kiss to let out another breath that cascaded down over Crow's face.

 

When Crow opened his eyes, he found himself looking up into Will's blue eyes as the young man stood towering over him: his face in shadow, pink hair framing his face, a glint of light in the edge of his eyes, a tint of blush on his cheeks.

 

“Too much.” Will's voice was soft. It came to Crow muted, drowned out by his heartbeats slamming in his ears. But Crow understood the phrase and relaxed his arm from around Will's waist and let his lover go. Will straightened up, using his arm on Crow's shoulder to push himself upright before taking a step back.

 

As Will turned away to leave the bedroom Crow let his eyes follow his figure. Will walked with beautiful posture with no sign of being phased in a negative way from the kiss just then. The thought of it not affecting Will worried Crow, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he pinched the inside corner of his lip between his canines. After the brief tensing of his jaw, Crow relaxed and stood up with a sigh to release his energy.

 

On the other hand, once Will had stepped through the threshold and out into the hallway, he ran his hand up through his bangs just above his left ear. He stared with wide-eyes at the floor in the dim light, then relaxed his arm back down once passing his fingers through the lock of hair. As his hand fell to his side again, his hair fell back around his cheek. _He asked for another, and I... It's like I'm becoming this insatiable monster._ Will took in a breath, trying to calm his nerves. _Will I end up devouring Crow? Will that... destroy him?_ Will pushed the palm of his hand against his eye toward his forehead while exhaling a long breath. Steadying himself, Will started down the hall toward the stairs to the kitchen. _Somehow I never thought that loving someone would be terrifying to the point that you don't even want to express love._

 

**Author's Note:**

> WELL THAT STARTED OFF CUTE AND THEN IT TOOK THIS DARK ASS TURN. GEEZE.


End file.
